


Home Again

by Merfilly



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Kellye goes home.





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoMenAndAGuava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoMenAndAGuava/gifts).



Kellye Yamato took a look around as she breathed the air of Honolulu. She was back, at last, with a few detours after leaving her unit.

She knew she could do this, that she could take all that she had learned from some of the best doctors and nurses to make a better life for herself and her family.

Why, then, was she wishing for a pep talk from Houlihan, or Pierce's oddball advice?

She then smiled, closing her eyes. She had family here, yes, but those people had become part of it too.

With that accepted, she went home.


End file.
